


Tick-Tock

by DYADFiles



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Substance Abuse, sad beth stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYADFiles/pseuds/DYADFiles
Summary: Beth cannot tell if she misses Paul or if she just wants to have somebody close to her.





	Tick-Tock

Tick - tock. 

She should have taken the batteries out of the stupid clock. Or at least hidden it somewhere. It was the only sound in the room left, constantly reminding her that she was alone. 

Tick - tock. It was driving her crazy. Tick - tock. Not that she wasn’t already. 

Tick - tock. 

Beth turns on her side and then sits up, she blindly reaches after the pills on her bedside table. How many did she take? Why weren’t they working? She takes one more. Then she lies back down, staring at the empty spot next to her. Paul is away.   
And she should be happy about it. For one moment, she doesn’t feel like she’s being watched constantly, like she’s somehow free. So why does she feel so alone? Why does she miss Paul?

Tick - tock.

Does she really miss him? Or does she just miss a human body next to her in her bed? Radiating heat, living, breathing. Giving her a false sense of security. Beth reaches out her arm to pick at the blanket in the spot where Paul usually sleeps, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep. 

Tick - tock.

She is so cold. The bed is cold. Everything is cold. She feels like she doesn’t belong anywhere. Beth frowns at the intrusive thoughts and then moves a few inches to the right, burying her nose into Paul’s pillow. She can smell some of his cologne on it. And she hates it. She wouldn’t even touch him with a ten foot pole when he’s wearing it. So why is she currently inhaling all that smell, why does it comfort her? Why is the pillow getting wet, when did she start crying?

…

Paul came home at dawn. He found Beth sleeping soundly at his side of the bed, curled up around his pillow, her face looking all puffy, pills all over the bedside table. He wanted to come closer. To wake her up. But then he just couldn’t bring himself to do it and went to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated, I love reading them :)


End file.
